Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a networked environment, users may provide content updates to multiple communication networks including social networks, professional networks, blogs, websites, and email providers. Often times a content update may include information such as personal information including the user's feelings, whereabouts, or actions, as well as professional information. The user may wish to update multiple communication networks concurrently, and typically the user may have to access each network separately in order to provide the content update to each communication network. Updating content at each communication network individually may be time consuming and inefficient when the user is a member of multiple social networks, professional networks and blogs.